


This Dance

by Dustbunny3



Category: Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Dancing, Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3560984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustbunny3/pseuds/Dustbunny3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minto invited Zakuro to the gala, but there's no sign of her yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Dance

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the daily drabbles I wrote for Femslash February; meant to post each one everywhere at once, but that obviously didn't happen. When I think of these two, I think of dancing. Which you would think would lead to something that's actually about them dancing, but here you go.

Another song starts and another boy steps up to Minto, offering his hand. Finally despairing of waiting, Minto takes it and curtsies. She lets him lead her onto the floor and tucks her face against his shoulder so she won't have to look at him.

They've only danced a few steps when her partner gasps and stumbles. She doesn't have time to question him before she feels the touch on her shoulder. She spins on the spot, hope in her throat, and meets familiar eyes.

"Excuse me," Zakuro says to Minto's partner, holding Minto's gaze, "I'll be taking this dance."


End file.
